Valhalla
by MythMaker258
Summary: The Moon Cell has detected a digital anomaly in an parallel world. To investigate, the Moon Cell sends a probe, using the greatest Moon Cell Holy Grail War victor, Hakuno Kishinami, as a base. However, will Hakuno be up to the challenge? (Takes place in the Digimon Adventure universe.)


**Hey, so I got this idea in my head and I can't get it out so I hope you enjoy this new fic. It's Digimon Tri and Fate/Extra crossover. I must tell you that the first few chapters will be more prologue than the canon story. However, I can promise that it will be enjoyable. Please enjoy.**

 _Moon Cell Data Logs_

 _Through parallel world sliding and massive scanning, a digital anomaly has been detected._

 _Action must be taken. The anomaly must be investigated._

 _Running solutions._

… _._

… _._

… _._

 _Solutions found._

 _First Solution – Send in contracted Servant to observe anomaly. DENIED. Chances of contracted Servant engaging in hostile activity 80%._

 _Second Solution – Annihilate digital anomaly and simply scan humans. DENIED. Chances of successful scan of digital anomaly using parallel world 0.0059834619%. Additionally, extreme dangerous digital life forms detected. Unknown power levels._

 _Third Solution – Send in probe, capable of defending itself but is more reasonable to diplomacy. ACCEPTED. Chances of probe successfully entering and analyzing digital anomaly 93.2233333333333%._

 _Probe Solution, designation Valhalla. Begin searching for reasonable test subject._

… _._

… _._

 _Test Subjects found. Best test subject determined to be humanity, in favor of a recreation of Phantasmal Species or Divine Spirit. All information of all humans analyzed listed._

 _Filtering for power to defend self._

… _._

 _Mages and those registered in Moon Cell databases as Heroic Spirits._

 _ERROR._

 _Heroic Spirits not eligible to send in alone._

 _Filtering._

… _._

 _Mages only. Must filter for best candidate._

 _Filtering._

… _._

 _Determining of all possible Moon Cell Holy Grail War victors. Scanning parallel worlds._

… _._

 _Possible victors listed: Twice H. Pieceman, Hakuno Kishinami, Rin Tohsaka, Rani VIII, Kiara Sessyoin, Leonardo B. Harwey, Kazuhito Sakagami…._

 _Filtering for majority victor._

… _._

 _Found. Hakuno Kishinami. Victor of 86.9725% of all parallel Moon Cell Holy Grail Wars scanned by Moon Cell chosen. Beginning probe creation._

 _Probe spiritual core created._

 _Hakuno physical build. Created._

 _Begin downloading memories of all parallel Hakuno Kishinami._

 _Providing Maxwell Demon theorem to allow access to physical world. Creation amongst this will be provided through pseudo-Moon Cell Regalia._

 _WARNING. Hakuno lacks sufficient Code Casts and Magic Circuits. Rectifying._

 _Providing Magic Circuits harvested through Moon Cell copies of souls._

 _Providing information of Code Casts Hakuno had used in life through Formal Wear._

 _Inscribing summoning processes and all Moon Cell Heroic Spirits into pseudo-Moon Cell Regalia._

 _Creation of Valhalla Probe 1 ready._

 _Beginning downloading into digital anomaly._

 _3._

 _2._

 _1._

 _Download successful._

Scene Break

 _Digital World self-status report._

 _Digital World detected an invasive anomaly._

 _Anomaly crashed into Digital World's Second Server. Upon landing, anomaly sustained massive damage and fell into unconsciousness. The anomaly then created an unknown creature. The Digital's Second Server has been lost after unknown creature unleashed unknown attack._

 _Unknown entity cannot be found._

 _King Drasil_7D6 online._

 _Homeostasis online._

 _King Drasil_7D6 launch Royal Knights to apprehend anomaly. Homeostasis launch Olympus XII to apprehend anomaly._

 _Anomaly apprehended with no resistance._

 _Scanning of anomaly beginning._

 _ERROR. Immensely powerful firewalls defending majority of data of anomaly. Anomaly information that can be retrieved: Anomaly is registered as Digital Human, a type of AI based on humanity._

 _Humanity previously unable to have form in Digital World. Data received from anomaly can allow creation of technology to allow this. Codename: Digivice._

 _Analyzing more uses anomaly can provide: test subject for experimentation and basis for Digital Humans to serve Digital World. Accepted._

 _Creation of first Digital World Digital Humans. First subject created. Codename: Gennai._

 **And done. I hope you all enjoyed it. Also, sorry it was all italicized. I thought it would be best for this type of chapter. Be assured, more chapters will be written. It's just with school starting, applications needing to be filled, I'm just swamped. Anyways, I hope you like it. Please comment!**


End file.
